1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control toy top. More specifically the invention relates to the remote control toy top which is capable of changing the performance characteristics of a spinning toy top by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lot of users enjoy a toy top game in which the users spin a plurality of toy tops on a game board and strike their toy tops against those of their companions. Toy top games in which the shape and function of their toy tops are changed have been popularized.
However, when players release conventional toy tops, they cannot intervene in the game, but instead only watch the progress of the game.